


Wait, you almost kissed?

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, based upon a post on tumblr, ftf alternative hospital scene, most of the dialogue comes from the ftf script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Alternative hospital scene in which Mulder tells Skinner and the LGM that he almost kissed Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wait, you almost kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post I found on Tumblr. If you would like to follow me 
> 
> Fic: bigfootwrites.  
> General xf stuff: Scullysexual.
> 
> My interactive time is very limited right now but if you send me a message I will respond some point in the day.

“What happened?”

It’s the first thing that’s said to him when he regains consciousness. Standing right in his face are the Three Stooges; Cowardly lion, Scarecrow, Toto. The Lone Gunmen aren’t impressed with his joke. On the other side stands Skinner still waiting for an answer.

Mulder processes his surroundings. A hospital room. His head in dull pain. He tries to recall what had happened. Scully leaving, Scully about to kiss him, Scully collapsing. A gunshot to the head, turning away, bullet grazing his side.

It all comes flooding back and Mulder startles upright.

“Where’s Scully?”

The four of them react quickly, pushing him back down.

“Easy,” says Skinner. “Tell me what happened.”

He lays backs down though every bone in his body is telling him to go. He’s wasting time, he needs to find her.

“Scully was telling me she was leaving. We almost kissed then there was a bee sting and she started having a reaction.”

“Wait, you almost kissed?” Langly is asking.

“Yeah,” says Mulder only now just realising. He glances a look at Skinner to see his boss looking down at the floor. “Yeah, we nearly did,” Mulder confirms.

“That’s not important,” Buyers cuts in. “We put together you called 911. That call must have been intercepted.”

Frohike nods. “Scully had a reaction to an Africanised honeybee we found in your hall.” He holds up the vial and the sight of the bee starts something within Mulder, that urgency resurfacing.

“I’ve got to get to her.” He climbs out of the bed, standing up too fast, his head going woozy. He grips the bedrail, the four men rushing to steady him.

“You’re staying right here,” Skinner tells him but Mulder is hearing none of it. He pushes the hands away, freeing himself.

“You don’t understand,” he’s telling them all. “This goes all the way back to Dallas.”

“Tell me where she is, I’ll find her.”

Mulder shakes his head, looking around the room in search of his clothes.

“I don’t know where she is! But I know somebody who might.” Kurtzweil. It all goes back to Kurtzweil. If only he could find his damn clothes.

Skinner’s hand grasps Mulder’s shoulder turning him to look at the man.

“How far do you think you’ll get unprotected?” Skinner asks. “How far will they let you? Because they’ll know the minute you walk out of here.”

Mulder stubbornly admits Skinner is right. He looks to the door where a guard will stand. If Mulder leaves, they’ll know immediately and how will that affect Scully?

“What can we do?” Langly chimes in.

Mulder’s eyes land on Buyers. In five seconds he makes a quick assumption of Buyers’ height. The closest to his own. A plan forms in his mind.

“You can strip Buyers naked.”


End file.
